Master Finn
Master Finn is one of the great Pai Zhuq masters, as well as RJ's father. When RJ was young, Master Finn tried and tried to get RJ to learn and master the Shark Technique. He wanted his son to become the next Shark Master. However, RJ did not want to be the Shark Master. So RJ set out on his own, to find his own new master & his own Animal Spirit, leaving Master Finn great disappointed in his own son. When Jellica sent Crustaceo to attack the Ocean Floor, Master Finn arrived to help the Ranges. With his sabers and his Shark Technique, he was able to stop the ocean attack. The reunion between Finn & RJ did not go as well though. Master Finn still could not understand why his own son had let him down. But Finn found a new young eager student in Casey. Master Finn taught Casey the Shark Technique & how to use the Shark Sabers. However, when the Rangers were busy dealing with Crustaceo again, Master Finn was attacked by Dai Shi. The Master fought hard against the Dark Warrior, but he was not strong enough. Before Dai Shi made his final strike, RJ jumped in and saved his dad. RJ used his skills & his Wolf Spirit to beat Dai Shi & save his father. Thanks to the Rangers & RJ, Master Finn learned that the Shark Technique wasn't perfect, nor was it meant for everyone. He saw that his son had become his own man, one that he could be very proud of. Later, Master Finn was kidnapped by the Phantom Beast General Whiger. Once captured, the Phantom Beast Generals used the Crystal Eyes powers to create evil Spirit Rangers from the Masters Spirits. While under the spell of the Rinzin Power & the Crystal Eyes, the Masters projected their Spirit Energies into the forms of the Spirit Rangers. They were not aware of who they were fighting or what they were doing, all they knew was to fight. However, the battles drained their energies greatly, limiting the time the Spirit Rangers could fight the Power Rangers. RJ managed to break the spell briefly when he looked into the Shark Spirit Ranger's visor & saw his dad's eyes. Master Finn was freed from the spell and managed to break the other Masters out of it as well, but they still remained captured. After a battle with the Spirit Rangers fighting the Power Rangers, Master Finn was able to contact RJ while he meditated. He told his son to take the risk, and they would find the answer. That risk was for RJ to repower the Claw Cannon with the power of the Elephant, Bat & Shark Spirits. This would allow the cannon blast to cancel out a Spirit Ranger. It was done on the Shark Ranger, and when it hit, Master Finn was transferred into the Crystal Eye in front of him. Luckily Flit saved the eye from being thrown into the sea, and took it to RJ. RJ managed to figure out how to bring his father back, and then together, they rescued the other two Masters. Once the Masters were free from the Rinzin Power & the Crystal Eyes, they were able to then use the Spirit Rangers for good. Master Finn, as well as the Red Ranger, was now able to summon forth the Shark Spirit Ranger to help the other Rangers in battle. In the battle against Dai Shi's Beast Army, Master Finn and all the other Masters reached the highest level of their Animal Spirits, morphing them into actual human animal warriors. With this power, they were able to destroy the remains of Dai Shi's Beast Army. However, Dai Shi then took their spirits, allowing him to regain his true Dragon Form. But in the end, Casey, Lily & Theo, with the help of Jarrod & Camille, were able to finally destroy Dai Shi for good, and return the animal spirits back to the masters.